There are many activities in which a person requires the provision of additional heat. While the heat for most of these activities is supplied by heat sources that introduce heat into the atmosphere in the vicinity of the person, e.g., a building heating system that employs a boiler, radiators, etc., there are some activities for which such a heating source is not available or is insufficient to provide heat in a specific desired location, such as near or adjacent to a person's face or eyes.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for directing heat to a specific desired location, such as near or adjacent to a person's face or eyes.